Black Eyes Blue
by EpitomeXKirai
Summary: It was one of those days that was slowly falling back into repetition. It seemed so right and yet so wrong at the same time. Everything was cliché and soon you knew you’d wake up from some wonderful nightmare or a terrible dream. You knew either way it wa
1. Prologue: One Of Those Days

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be some freaky stuff comin' out of Konohagakure...well there is some pretty crazy stuff there, but that's not the point. It would be crazier...trust me.

So here's my first fanfic. No preamble. Well maybe a little. So here's my first fanfic. Hope it isn't too atrociously monstrous. That would be a bit disappointing. It'll be a multi-chapter affair of course, and this is just a prologue, so bear with me here folks. I plan to update as often as I can of course. Unless you all decide to tell me to shut up in which case I'd be a bit saddened, but would have to comply on the grounds of not wanting to be a nuisance.

The perspective from the prologue is nothing like what the perspective of the rest of the fic is going to be. I do love this prologue, but not that much. It would get much too tiring after a short while. Since I am still a student with a job, I may not be able to update as frequently as some people, but I do try my best and hopefully I can get you an update by tonight. I really don't like just leaving it as a prologue. Enjoy mon cher. And no, I do not speak a bit of French, I just like the sound of their endearments.

Hajimemashouka. Or, Shall we begin?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: One of those days...**

Written by: EpitomeXKirai

It was one of those days where you just couldn't ever understand the important things. The important things like why there was currently a stranger in your house-- a stranger who apparently thought that you wanted him to undress as soon as he got in the house. Of course you had finally convinced him to at least wear an overly large shirt.

It was one of those days where time just stops and you'd kill for it to just start again and the funny thing is you're dead serious. So dead serious about not ever knowing this man who insisted that you were the keeper of his soul. And even though living a life on somebody else's terms is a half existance, you can still see the light reflecting so magnificently from his eyes. God, for some reason you wished you could yank those eyes out and have that stare just fall apart.

It was one of those days where you feel like you're in a daze and your ears plug up so sound scarcely registers with you. Just like the fact that you didn't register that he was scared of you. You had never met him before, but he said you owned him as if it were the easiest thing to say, but you knew that deep down inside he was scared to death and you realized you just killed him. He's hurt you can't remember him. You killed. He hurts so badly inside. You killed...and time started back up again.

It was one of those days where your stomach wouldn't agree with you whether you gorged yourself far past satiation or purged and just got rid of it all. Did you get rid of those memories? It was like a dulled down version of deja vu. Just an inkling of remembrance, but you know it's odd when you turn to look at him. He's sitting there with his legs spread open upon the couch. You can't see anything and you're glad.

It was one of those days where you breathe and the air tastes soured. Damn it's hot. You know he feels it too because his head falls to the side, exposing a slightly tanned neck, unmarred-- that surely wasn't something you were too used to seeing-- by some unseemly scar. He was sweating and the long strands of white-blonde hair stuck to it, making him imperfect again.

It was one of those days where you don't have to stop to smell the damned roses. He's asleep and you walk away. There's no point in staying now. If he really needs you as much as he says he does, he'll wait for those bloodied eyes to return to black. It's only natural that you're suspicious of him. You walk away and suddenly, all you can smell is the overwhelming smell of salt tears. It feels like you're choking.

It was one of those days where you forget just how strong you are. You're so strong and it makes you remember how when he first saw you, he complimented you on that self-same strength. You're so strong; why can't you get rid of this horrible smell? Maybe it meant something, an omen from the past or the future to come.

It was one of those days where you remember exactly why you don't give a shit about omens and what they may or may not mean. Did you really mean that much to him? There were so many questions you had thought up-- ideas with potential-- but you weren't about to admit that you needed him to fill in the blanks. People always lied, especially when they wanted something.

It was one of those days that was slowly falling back into repetition. It seemed so right and yet so wrong at the same time. Everything was cliché and soon you knew you'd wake up from some wonderful nightmare or a terrible dream. You knew either way it wasn't going to turn out too well. Maybe it was time to start from the beginning. Someone famous who you never took the time to really remember once said:

"We are doomed to repeat history if we do not learn from our past."

--------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was bearable. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed, but not always taken to heart. I try my best, but I'm still only human and therefore still affected by my pride and anger.

J'adore  
XKirai


	2. Fix That Damned Broken Record Player

And so the saga begins. Remember kiddies, I do not claim to own anything but mine own humble possessions. I do own this fanfiction though...enough said.

I'll get to work on the second chapter, but this is it for now. I hope it's not going too slow, but we're setting a mood people.

**Rated:** It's probably only PG-13, for mild nudity and psychological concepts (will get to M in later chapters)  
**Title:** Black Eyes Blue  
**Author:** EpitomeXKirai  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Main Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (But I'm assuming ya'll knew that), Angst/Psychological Conundrums, and nothing else really.  
**Status:** WIP

Hajimemashou! (Let's begin!)

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Fix That Damned Broken Record Player**  
_Written by: EpitomeXKirai_

_Earlier that day…_

The roosters made their call from the roofs and the farms of Konohagakure. The only thing that could possibly be going through one's head at this hour would be the gentle happenings of a dream or those first groggy morning thoughts. How droll—how routine. It was so tired; he was so tired of the same old song and dance. It was like being strung up to the stage. He wasn't sure who the puppeteer was. Maybe it changed. Sometimes it was the Godaime, Tsunade. Other times it was Kakashi, his old sensei who just didn't know when to stop giving advice. Still other times it was some person who didn't even remotely matter. All that mattered is he didn't want them to lavish their attentions on him, in fact, he never had wanted them to.

Hell, sometimes he wished he could just leave, but every time he walked to the edge of the forest, he couldn't bring himself to keep on walking. He was never sure why, but there were some skeletons in the closet for the still young and still handsome Uchiha. Usually you knew what they were, but Sasuke didn't. He didn't think he ever would and life went on monotonously. He took missions, but he never really took them for any other reason than flat out obligation. He was sure that there had been a day that he had actually been trying to protect something, but not anymore. If that someone or something was gone, why couldn't he just let those faded reminisces of those memories he'd forgotten just get sucked up into the void he knew he harbored inside of him.

His brother no longer mattered. That bastard continued to live like some cockroach that you couldn't quite squish. Things change though and sometimes you have to give up on revenge because you'll never attain satisfaction by running after a lost cause. Besides, killing him wouldn't bring back his family. It certainly wouldn't change what happened in the rest of his past and it positively wouldn't change the fact that the lout wasn't even causing any trouble anymore. He had fallen into seclusion without that marine moron and Sasuke was glad he didn't have to deal with either of them anymore.

So he got out of bed and brushed his teeth with a quick look in the mirror. It was the same as ever and he didn't expect any different. Staring back at him were hollowed coal eyes, brilliant in the richness of color, but so dead behind he had to wonder if anybody else ever noticed. He rinsed out his mouth and was slightly annoyed by the burning sensation of the mint toothpaste, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He splashed a few handfuls of cool water on his face and blinked his eyes, finally feeling the last traces of sleep slowly fading away and making way for the new day.

Instead of dwelling on the small matter of discomfort within his mouth, he pulled his hair back in a neat bunch with white binding. There was just a bit in the back that he let grow and grow and grow some more. It was better to have that length of hair he could tie up rather than a large hole in his head where he, whoops, slipped with the kunai and trimmed way too much off. Therefore it stayed long in the back because yes, Uchiha Sasuke was prone to making mistakes just as anyone else was.

When he was done with that, he pulled on the standard ANBU uniform top and exchanged the pair of black linen pants for the baggy cargoes that also came standard. He wound the white bindings around his forearms and calves before finishing up in his bedroom. He stuffed callused hands into a pair of fingerless gloves that apparently hadn't saved him that much wear and tear to the skin beneath. He slipped into the pair of blue sandals and was about to leave, but not without his weapons first of course. He checked the inventory of kunai, shuriken, scrolls, and other various weapons before attaching them to himself mechanically. Screw breakfast, he was late and he wasn't hungry anyway.

Perhaps he was still a little late, but that didn't stop him from leisurely making his way towards the Hokage tower. He just lazed along and lost himself to the surrounding silence. It was so deafening that he swore the sound of white noise was going to drive him mad pretty soon because he wasn't thinking of anything at all. Most would have been scared by that, but he was used to it, it just didn't ever make that white noise anymore welcome—that's all.

"You're on patrol Uchiha. You're late and I expect you to be here on time tomorrow. If not, you'll get a pay dock." The Godaime didn't have to look up from her paperwork to know that it was Sasuke.

"That's fine, but that doesn't explain to me why they sent me up to the Godaime rather than giving me my assignment right then and there." He shoved his hands nonchalantly into his pockets and slouched a bit in his posture.

"You're right. That's not what they sent you up here for. In truth I asked them to send you up to me when you got here. Plus side, you were late so we killed two birds with one metaphorical stone. I was able to deliver you your last warning for-"

"I understand Hokage-sama, but to make it so I do actually clock in some time today, what was the other reason you wanted to see me?" He hated it when she beat around the bush. The Uchiha was far from being a child anymore and he could and would take anything the old lady could dish out.

"Please don't cut me off in the future Uchiha-san. It's rather impolite. As to the reason for my request for your presence, I'll keep it short and sweet from here on out." She took a deep breath and said, "We've been really underhanded lately because of that nasty illness that's passing through. If you could possibly just fill in for the extra shifts, you would get paid for your troubles." He was still young, who could blame Tsunade for wondering if he had time to put in some extra work. People his age should be out at bars and all of those kinds of things. She was just trying to express her concern for him. She knew that he spent most of his time training, but that's why she regretted having to ask him to put in extra time. He was the only one qualified for it though and he seemed the most likely to just go and do what he needed to do. Not like somebody else…

"You wasted your time. You could have easily sent a scroll down to tell them to add it to my duties as a punishment for being late. That way you would have saved some cash." He picked away at a blister and walked away while saying, "I don't mind the extra work though. It's not like I had any plans anyway." So he walked towards the door of the hokage's office, readying himself for whatever object she might throw at him. He was glad he had had the foresight to do so because soon after he had made his reply, an ornamental paperweight flew through the air where his left shoulder blade would have been.

"Out of my office Uchiha!" A rather disheveled Tsunade shouted before gathering herself and smoothing out her clothes. She fixed her hair and said, "You're dismissed and tell the shinobi at mission assignment to give you the extra workload I set aside."

Sasuke grunted noncommittally and left the office and the obviously moody occupant behind him. When he picked up his mission for that day, he gave the shinobi Tsunade's instructions and walked away with a few extra scrolls in his hand. He tucked them away into his vest pocket and fixed his mask to his face before heading off to the border to patrol. "Just like any other day…" he mused to himself while jumping soundlessly through the forest treetops. It was like a broken record player, pretty soon you forgot the meaning of it all—when it stopped and when it began. It was just a never-ending tune that was mind-numbing at best.

He stopped in his musings when he heard the faint rustle of leaves below him. He peered down and saw a young woman walking along the path. Long silken locks of white gold waved back and forth in the same fashion as a pendulum and seemed to hypnotically beckon him towards her. She had an overly large hat that obscured one's view of her face and a rather large set of robes. They flowed around her and almost gave her the appearance of some kind of hovering shade come back from beyond the grave to tie up some loose ends. In any case, she came with a new tune of her own and the broken record player's haunted whining was drowned out by this new melody. He had forgotten just how nice change was. It wasn't that he was attracted to this woman, but she intrigued him. Maybe it was just his lack of food and he was seeing visions, nevertheless, he decided to follow her to make sure she didn't pose a threat. In the end he would either have to berate himself for not stopping to eat breakfast or he might end up having an interesting conversation. What did he have to lose? He was getting paid to look for intruders, wasn't he?

It's just the same old song and dance my pet.  
Let me take the reigns and don't you fret.

Hush! you serpent with your honeyed words.  
Wrap your strings around those who are absurd.

But it's just another day of monotony my love.  
I am here to give guidance to heed from above.

I said to forget your agenda with my being.  
You sit, wasting time with your life ever-fleeing.

Oh you hurt me so! Your words so bold!  
Why do you shun me to night's fatal cold?

I tell you to go because you have beget  
A hold on my soul time has made you forget…

-----------------------------------------------------  
Hope that was at least bearable. Comments welcomed and appreciated as always

Have any guesses as to who this weirdo lady is? If you're really interested in asking me who it is, I'd appreciate it if you emailed me: instead of blurting it out here because I do know that it is probably pretty obvious.

The poem at the end actually does relate to the story. It was a few couplets I thought up and put at the end. You'll understand in due time Maybe some of you understand already.

J'adore  
-XKirai


End file.
